


Accidental Voyeurism, Or: How a Bomb Scare Got Me a Date

by KMD2018



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aerith Fancies Zack's Pants, Cloti - Freeform, Cloud and Tifa secret relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda AU, Kinda not, Smut, Zerith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMD2018/pseuds/KMD2018
Summary: The bar was quiet when Aerith traipsed in, hours after her train had been cancelled and her plans with Zack disrupted. Tifa wasn't behind the bar and it wasn't late enough for Cloud to be home yet, so she shut herself away in her room. Really, she should have let her housemates know she was home...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Accidental Voyeurism, Or: How a Bomb Scare Got Me a Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally posting on AO3! I'm on FF as KD14 if you like that site, I've been encouraged to post here too so here you go!
> 
> This is light hearted smut through Aerith's eyes. And ears. Poor lass. She's a really hard character to write so I hope I got the balance between innocent flower girl and sassy slum dweller right. Please let me know what you think!

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Aerith called as she skipped down the stairs, messenger bag slung over her shoulder, pink dress flaring as she rushed through the bar.

“See you!” Tifa called, just before the door slammed shut. Aerith didn’t hear her, already rushing down the street towards the train station. She was late, and if she didn’t get to the station soon she wouldn’t get a seat and would have to stand in the crowds all the way to the top of the plate. It was at least an hour’s journey and she would be sweaty and tired for her date with Zack. 

The thought sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Zack, tall dark and handsome. Zack, charming and goofy. Zack, 1st Class SOLDIER… The last one was a slight flaw, but Aerith also thought it added to his mystery, from the secret nature of his job to the gorgeous glow of his blue-violet eyes. 

A few people she knew waved and gave her big smiles as she sped past. Aerith realised the thought of Zack was putting a huge grin on her face and reflecting off her fellow slum dwellers. She smiled wider and returned the greetings, trying not to get caught up or tarry. She loved her little community and would gladly help anyone, but today she had a train to catch. 

The station came into view, as did a crowd of people. Aerith quelled her annoyance, knowing it was her own fault for being late. She threaded her way through the throng and spotted a bench. Quickly she grabbed it and sat down to wait for her train. 

It wasn’t really a date, Aerith had to admit. Zack has just asked her if she wanted to hang out in the plaza and she had agreed without really asking any details. Zack lived in the barracks above the plate near Shinra HQ, so it made sense for them to meet topside, maybe wonder through the posh parts of town and find a park. Aerith always loved looking at the flowers in the park. She had packed an overnight bag because part of her hoped Zack would finally stop being the perfect gentleman, invite her back to his barracks and ravish her senseless, although given his careful and thoughtful behaviour to date, she doubted it. He hadn’t done more than hold her hand or lend her a jacket, despite her many hints. 

Aerith sighed. So maybe the ravishment was a fantasy, they hadn’t even kissed yet, but a girl could dream. And be prepared. Aerith tapped the bag thoughtfully. If Zack didn’t invite her back, she would just stay at her mom’s house in sector five. It was closer to the upper plate stations anyway so she would a shorter journey back from this date... hang out... meet-up... whatever. 

A glance at the departure board made her groan. The train she meant to get was delayed, meaning more people arriving and an even more crowded service. She focused on her anticipation of seeing Zack’s cheeky smile, thinking about his lovely broad shoulders, big calloused hands…

A little while later Aerith was still sat on her bench, glancing at the departure board periodically. Her train was still delayed and now the services after began to flash that little orange triangle that meant they were delayed too. People had begun to get tetchy, some had just given up and gone home. Aerith still held out hope, but slowly it dwindled as her train changed from ‘delayed’ to ‘cancelled’ and the other services behind it followed suit. A collective groan sounded from the crowd. Aerith was worried; a complete shutdown of service might mean trouble on the plate. She hoped Zack was alright. She sent him a quick text, not wanting to call him in case he had been called on duty. He had a bad habit of always answering his phone, even when he really shouldn’t. He was the exact opposite of Cloud in that regard. Cloud could take days to reply to a text, and even then he might only send a short ‘K’ as a response. Aerith doubted he even read the messages before sending that reply. Maybe her and Zack could test this with some ridiculous texts... Zack was always up for mischief, especially when it came to Cloud. 

Her phone pinged, suddenly reminding Aerith where she was. Zack had text back, confirming her fears. A bomb scare had been reported near one of the reactors, shutting down all public services. He was being called out to deal with it. Aerith sighed, worried. That was the third scare this week. What was going on in this city? Rousing herself, Aerith stood and dusted off her skirt. There was nothing she could do about it now and sitting on a bench worrying about Zack wasn’t going to help either. She could still run a few errands around Sector 7, check in on a few people. Marle had wanted some more flowers and one of Wedge’s cats had just had kittens. That would keep her busy. 

The bar was quiet when she came in a few hour later and Tifa wasn’t behind the counter. She must have been in the back kitchen. There was only a few regulars sat at the bar nursing their pints so Aerith traipsed tiredly up the stairs to her bedroom. Tifa’s door was open, her bed neatly made. Cloud’s bedroom further down the hall looked shut as always. He wasn’t exactly the tidiest person and Tifa refused to clean up after him so she just shut the door on his mess. Aerith slipped into her own room with a despondent sigh. She knew Zack would be fine, but it didn’t stop her worrying. She sent another text then sat down at her desk to pull out her sketches, determining to be at least mildly productive tonight. 

At some point, Aerith heard the bell ring for last call downstairs. She was deep into an intricate flower design and didn’t really think much on it. Soon after, the rumble of an engine announced Cloud was home. She was in the zone now, the art focusing her mind and centring her soul. She nudged her door closed with a foot. She didn’t want any distractions. Cloud’s weary footsteps sounded past her door and the shower shortly after. Aerith chewed her pencil thoughtfully. Maybe she needed to redo flowers on the left side. 

Cloud had gone back downstairs, as he normally did. He helped Tifa close up most nights and they often had a drink together at the end. It wasn’t something Aerith liked to disturb. She didn’t like alcohol anyway, but she also respected Tifa and Cloud needed time for their friendship outside of their little trio. She could hear the murmur of their voices, the clunk of chairs being stacked and clink of glasses being loaded in the dishwasher. The occasional laugh or giggle floated up the stairs as Aerith sighed and finally pushed her sketches away and got ready for bed. 

Aerith was reading, tucked under the covers in bed, when she heard the first moan. She started, wondering where the hell it came from. Her window was open to let in the cool night breeze but another soft, breathy moan reached her ears and Aerith realised it was coming from inside the house. Was Tifa hurt? Was Cloud? She was about to jump out of bed when she heard something that made her freeze, one foot out of the covers. 

“Oh Gaia, Cloud... fuck yes...”

Aerith blushed furiously and slowly drew her foot back, confused and shocked all at once. That was definitely pleasure, not pain. Cloud said something in a low deep rumble Aerith couldn’t make out and it was answered with another breathy sound. 

Aerith’s mind spun. Tifa wasn’t sleeping with Cloud, they were best friends! Had been for years. She knew Cloud had a crush on Tifa, but so did everyone who stepped into the bar. Even Aerith had a little childish crush on Tifa when they first met. She was beautiful, strong, caring, all curves and smiles and genuine heart. It was hard not to fall a little bit in love with her. Over the years Aerith had known them, both Tifa and Cloud had brought home partners, but they had never been together... 

The sounds coming from the bar downstairs very much contradicted that statement. A set of heavy footfalls sounded on the stairs, accompanied by Tifa’s bell-like laugh. 

“You’ll drop me!” 

“I won-“ a scream and a thunk, followed by more laughing. Then silence. Aerith became worried and dared herself to peak. What if they had knocked themselves unconscious? Silently she slipped out of bed and slowly twisted the door handle to prevent any squeaks. She could see the top of the stairs from her doorway and was met with the sight of Tifa and Cloud sprawled over the top few steps. Cloud was leaning over Tifa, kissing her passionately as one hand firmly squeezed a breast over her tank top. Tifa had her hands in his hair, tugging him closer. Aerith watched as Cloud slowly drew his hand down began to push up her top-

Tifa broke the kiss and Aerith quickly shut the door, pressing her back to it and trying to process what she had just witnessed. 

“Not here, silly. Take me to bed.” A soft chuckle and the creak of floorboards as Tifa and Cloud stood. Aerith quietly blew out a relived breath, then suddenly swallowed a surprised squeak as the wall next to her door thudded loudly. Aerith pressed her hands to her mouth in horror when she realised Cloud had pressed Tifa against the wall outside her bedroom and was currently doing something that made her moan indecently. 

“Aerith is gone all night, right?” She heard Cloud say huskily. Aerith’s heart was beating out her chest in panic- why did he ask that? Were they going to come into her room and do... things?! She couldn’t bring herself to even think the word sex, so mortified at this point she started sizing up the tiny bedroom window for an escape route, despite it being the size of a letter box and a two storey drop below. She heard the distinct sound of a belt buckle and the rustle of fabric falling to the ground. 

“She’s staying with her mom I think...”

“Good.” It was followed by a brief second of silence. Then Cloud began cursing softly. “Fuck that feels good, Teef...” More rustling of clothes and there was a hitching, feminine gasp from Tifa. Cloud swore again. “You’re so wet...” 

Aerith stifled her own gasp behind her hands, not daring to move. Cloud’s hearing was superhuman and between the thin walls and her clumsiness under pressure she was sure she would give herself away. She held her breath as Cloud whispered from the other side of the wall, telling Tifa all the things he was planning to do to her. All the things he had been thinking of doing to her, all day. Aerith realised two things. One, this was the most she had heard Cloud say in one go, ever. Two, the way he was talking made it sound like this wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

Tifa was moaning, sighing in pleasure, possibly writhing against whatever Cloud was doing to her. Aerith was desperately trying not to picture it too closely. Finally, they moved away from the wall and into Tifa’s bedroom. The door clunked shut behind them and Aerith let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. 

Distance and two closed doors deadened the noise considerably, although Aerith’s poor tortured ears could still hear the louder cries and persistent squeaking of springs. Quietly as she could, Aerith scrambled into bed and buried herself under the covers to further drown out the noise of her friends having what sounded like the best sex of their lives. 

Once her heart had quit it’s frantic, panicked beating, Aerith took the time to assess the situation. Cloud and Tifa were sleeping together. Secretly sleeping together. Why? Tifa was not long out of a relationship with Jessie, and it had seemed pretty serious for while. Cloud hadn’t been in a relationship (that Aerith knew of) for at least a year. Tifa hadn’t discussed why her relationship broke down yet, claiming it was still pretty raw... then the pieces slowly fell together. 

Cloud might have been a rebound for Tifa, but Aerith highly doubted it. It wasn’t her style. Cloud had been particularly distant ever since Tifa had started her relationship with Jessie but Aerith had put it down to concern for his best friend. She now reframed the idea as jealousy. It made perfect sense. Her romantic heart immediately bounded forward with ideas of years of unrequited love between the two best friends, unresolved sexual tension, missed opportunities and fear of risking their friendship... a loud, drawn out scream of pleasure from the other room made her gasp. Risk and reward obviously went hand in hand. 

Maybe he was taking this chance to show her how he really felt. It was sweet, in a yukky kind of way. Aerith would prefer a different declaration of love, preferably involving flowers and candles and Zack on one knee... her mind suddenly gave her an image of Zack holding her up against a wall instead, kissing her senseless and hiking up her long skirt- she sighed, finding herself a breathless at the idea. What would it feel like? She imagined his big hand sliding up her thigh and gently ran her own hand against her skin to help with the image. In her mind Zack would push aside her panties and run two fingers- she mimicked her thoughts with her own fingers- just the way she liked it down her slickness, brushing at that sensitive bundle of nerves like this... Aerith rubbed a little harder then climaxed suddenly, gulping back air as she tried not to make a sound. She let her head fall back in awe and slight shock. It had never been that quick before. She felt a little embarrassed at the realisation that she had been turned on by the sounds of Cloud and Tifa, her fantasy lent a visceral realness by their actions outside her door. How on earth was she going to look either of them in the eye tomorrow?

The sounds of footsteps in the hall had her holding her breath again, but it was someone just going to the bathroom. The footsteps retreated back into Tifa’s bedroom and Aerith smiled, thinking it sweet that they were going to cuddle all night. She quickly realised she was wrong a few minutes later when the sound of squeaking bedsprings started up again. 

How was that even possible?! Cloud was ex-SOLIDER, maybe along with his super human hearing and strength he acquired super human… stamina? She felt a thrill. Could Zack make love to her multiple times in one night? 

Further thoughts of Zack made her reach for her PHS. She had no doubt he would be fine after the bomb scare, the man was literally a walking weapon, plus there would have been news alerts if the bomb had actually gone off. When Aerith flicked the screen open she was pleasantly surprised to find a few texts from Zack. She must have missed them while she was panicking about her housemates. 

‘Hey Beautiful, sorry we missed hanging out tonight.’

Another text. 

‘I was thinking of how we can fix that spoke on your wagon so you could sell more flowers, and maybe your art on the side.’

Another one, a few minutes later. 

‘You must be asleep by now. I’ll call you tomorrow, I’m all tucked up in bed... thinking of ya ;) xxx’ 

The last one made Aerith’s mind spin. What did that mean?! Was he thinking of her the way she had just been thinking about him? She was mortified and immensely pleased by the idea. Without trying to overthink it, she sent a reply. 

‘Hey handsome, missed you today. Can’t wait to speak tomorrow. I’ve been thinking of you all night too ;)’

She hit send before she could stop herself, feeling giddy and brave and scared all at once. A reply came almost immediately from Zack. 

‘Oh really? I would love to know exactly you’ve been thinking...’

This was happening! She was flirting, by text! With Zack! She scrambled for a reply. 

‘Why don’t you come over tomorrow night and I can show you?’ 

Again, the answer was almost immediate. 

‘Making me wait? You tease. It’s a date.’ 

Aerith allowed herself a quiet squeal, squeezing the PHS with excitement. Another buzz made her look at the screen. 

‘I’m going to be dreaming of you tonight, beautiful. Good night my sweet flower girl xxx’ 

She sighed and placed her PHS back on the stand. Even the sound of Cloud and Tifa across the hall couldn’t dampen her good mood. She drifted off with a smile, dreaming of big hands, soft lips and violet eyes. 

The next morning Aerith bounced out of bed with extra zeal, stretching in the morning sunlight that blasted her when she drew the curtain. She grabbed her towel and brush, ready to hop in the shower. She opened the door to the hallway to find Cloud at the top of the stairs, holding a tray with two mugs of coffee and some slightly burnt toast. He was shirtless, dressed in loose jogging pants and probably nothing else. His face was a mask of confusion that melted into horror as he slowly realised Aerith was actually here, coming out of her room in sleepwear, and that she must have been in the house the entire night.

Cloud’s acute embarrassment delighted Aerith. She grinned wickedly, giving him a knowing look. Cloud’s face flushed beet red and she smiled wider. He was so cute, stood there looking like a kid caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. She decided to give him a small break, glancing down at the breakfast tray he was obviously taking into Tifa. 

“How romantic!” She exclaimed, then gasped. “Wait!” She suddenly dived back into her room to grab a flower from the vase on her desk. She laid the flower gently across the toast as a finishing touch. “There. All set.” 

She could barely stifle her giggles as she waltzed down the hallway into the bathroom and Cloud’s bewildered face had her cackling for hours. Oh boy, she couldn’t wait to tell Zack.


End file.
